The Abbey
by JoeKerr123
Summary: What happened before the arrival of a psychic nun, a priest with a dark past and charismatic Frenchman? Suppose one of the nuns had prayed for something that could possibly fight off the evil that resides within the walls of the Carta Monastery. One of God's angels perhaps? Will Grace be strong enough to overcome a charming demon by the name of Valak? OC X MaleValak V/S Content
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Evil

**Oh my goodness! Yes it's true! Another story you say? But of course!**

 **Just kidding. But seriously. I have not abandoned my other stories don't worry. I'm only working on a few different ideas at the moment. And this one just so happened to fill the blank. Again this is dedicated to my friend Sacrecrow who wanted a story involving Valak. No. This isn't going to be a story of an angel falling or a creepy nun. This story is going to have Valak change into someone that can attract someone like her. Since Valak is originally a male demon, I agreed with the fact that it would be an interesting take to sort of put a pair of polar opposites together and see what happens.**

 **ALSO: I've drawn some concept art for how these characters actually look. Go ahead and check it out!**

 **joekerr1233**

 **So I hope you enjoy and as always go ahead and leave a review! :D**

* * *

What do we think when we think of evil?

.

.

.

Is it something that likes to cause harm?

.

.

.

Something that relishes in the suffering of others?

.

.

.

The devil?...Or could it possibly be something even more complex than that?

.

.

.

Here's another question for you…. What is good? Is it the meaning of benevolence? To sacrifice yourself for the safety of others? What if that ridding the earth of all evil meant there would be innocent casualties as well? Would that still make a being the essence of what we believe to be good?

.

.

.

Like angels. In our eyes, they are essentially the warriors who carry out God's tasks. Even if that includes murder. Do you still believe in the sharp contrast between good and evil? Or is there no such thing?

.

.

.

.

The night was quiet. The fog outside had nearly flooded the grounds of the abbey, giving off an already sinister feeling in a place meant to feel holy. The countless graves scattered across the land had taken up almost every part of the estate. That and the fact that hundreds of crosses were deliberately placed around the convent. Making sure to keep whatever was inside. Trapped.

The halls were just as quiet. Enough that even the slightest breath could be heard throughout the long and dark corridors. The only room that seemed to give any sign of a divine presence was the main church located in the center of the abbey. An area where the desperate women who inhabited the monastery could escape to safety with the dedications of prayer. In the hopes of whatever was roaming these halls. Would leave under the grace of God.

"Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum, benedicta tu in mulieribus …"

The air was as cold as the night was dark. It was as if the abbey had been in an entirely different world from that to any civilization. Any other humans. Which, in a way, was a good thing. It meant that this place was far from hurting anyone. An empty palace, where only time and nature would eventually take over. To assume there's not much to expect for the outlands of Romania.

"Et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis…"

And yet. In the center of this very church. Knelt a young woman. Desperately praying for salvation and hope. Anything to allow for her and the rest of her sisters to make it safely through the night.

"Peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae—

"Sister."

The young nun flinched and snapped her eyes back to see who it was holding onto her shoulder. Another young woman was staring frightened at the woman before her. The two seeming to know exactly what the other was going to say. Hearing something in the distance, the two women turned back to one another, "We must go back to our rooms sister. It is not safe to stay out here." She whispered

The nun blinked before eventually nodding her head and turning to the statue of Jesus on the cross. "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. Amen." She then stood up while her sister grabbed her hand and eagerly dragged them back to their rooms.

"We mustn't stay outside of our rooms too long after dark." The nun continued to pull her through the halls.

The young woman attempted to keep up the same pace, "But I was simply praying. Isn't that enough?"

Finally, the two women stopped just before their rooms at the end of the hall. Looking around she responded quietly, "I fear even praying will become a defenseless weapon against the evil here sister."

The young woman furrowed her brows, "But I have prayed for something more sister."

*Ahem*

The two young women jumped and turned to see one of the Reverend mothers in the monastery. There were a few moments of silent before the older nun spoke up, "Sisters. You two must return to your rooms. It isn't safe otherwise. Now run along back in your chambers and pray."

The two younger nuns quickly nodded their heads and retreated to their rooms. Waiting for the Reverend to leave. One of the young women paused before shutting her door, "Sister."

The woman stopped and looked across the hall to her fellow nun.

"What have you asked of God?" She asked, shifting her eyes from the woman back down the now empty dark hallway.

The nun then gave a small smile and peeked through the crack in the door before whispering back, "A savior."


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of Prayer

**Okay so I suppose I have to address a trigger warning for this story as it will get pretty violent and risky... That being said. i guess 'read at your own risk' is required? In no way am I purposely mocking any sort of faith as I am Catholic myself. This story is pure fiction and I'll leave it at that.**

 **Sacrecrow: Haha thank you so much! I really do hope this story lives up to your expectations! Cuz you already know... I'm a bit of a sadist when it comes to my OCs O.O**

 **I was honestly shocked to see how many people actually started to read this since last night. Very interesting but exciting nontheless! I hope you enjoy and remember, don't be shy to leave a review! Thanks my loves!**

* * *

Sister Oana woke with a sudden jolt of panic. Her body drenched of cold sweat as she clutched urgently onto her rosary. The sounds of the chain's silver beads shaking in her hands, the young nun scanned the room, worried that she may have been torn from her slumber for a reason. A very bad reason.

She only then realized that it was daylight once again. The time for prayer had thankfully gotten her through the night. But that didn't mean it was over.

It was far from over.

Sister Oana let out a soft sigh of relief and moved to the end of the bed. Placing both feet on the cold stone floor. Her eyes looked out the window, seeing just how beautiful it was outside and wishing that the happiness the light had to offer could make its way into the monastery. Even during the day, the abbey was always dark. No matter how many lights were brought inside, darkness always seemed to conquer. In the most cryptic and haunting ways possible.

As the nun sat there, gazing upon the sunshine, almost entranced, crept a thin, corpse like hand reaching out for her ankle. The subtle noise of the bones cracking as the palm opened wide enough to nearly grip onto her from under the bed.

 _Crrrreeeaaakkkkk_

"Sister?"

The young woman turned to see her friend pop her head inside. Normally the woman kept a bright smile on her face, but today was different. The happiness had been wiped from her face and instead replaced with a look of terror. Her eyes red and swollen as if she'd been crying.

Sister Oana quickly stood from her spot on the bed and walked closer to the young woman, "Sister Victoria, what is wrong? What has happened?"

The woman sniffed before gasping and replying with a soft, "The Reverend Mother. Something bad has happened. Something malevolent."

Sister Oana blinked, worrying that her prayer may not have been enough. She gulped and nodded her head, heading for the small dresser in her chambers, "I will get dressed and join you in a moment."

Sister Victoria nodded back and soon closed the large door to the woman's room. Sister Oana rushed to put on her tunic and veil. Looking at herself in the mirror, her attention was drawn to movement underneath her cot. Not quite quick enough to see what exactly the object had been, she soon brushed it off when comprehending she was in a hurry. The nun fixed her rosary before rushing for the door and closing it behind her to meet Sister Victoria eagerly waiting for her just outside the door.

The hand sluggishly dragging itself back underneath the bed, leaving both blood and an unknown black substance in its path as it disappeared beneath the shadows of the small bed frame.

* * *

The two young women hurried down the halls from where the nun's dormitory was located to make their way for the Chapter Hall.

Sister Victoria walked close to Sister Oana, so close that the woman's shoulder brushed against her own. She didn't blame the woman. And in truth, she wouldn't want to be any farther from someone else. Especially in a place like this.

The lanterns rested on each side of the wall posing as their guide until finally reaching the large room where some light was able to come in. It was then that Sister Oana saw the rest of her sisters huddled around something in the center of the room. The women were frantic and disheveled as they continued to stare at whatever it was before them.

Sister Oana moved passed the younger nuns while Sister Victoria tentatively followed behind. That was when she noticed the two older nuns glancing up at her from where they were knelt on the ground. The young woman's eyes widened when she spotted the Reverend Mother's body lying on the stone. Covered in scratches and blood along with black matter casing her tunic. Her eyes had been frozen in fear, her pupils microscopic as her face was paralyzed in a screaming position. Facing up toward the ceiling, gripping onto a small cross in her now dead hands.

She couldn't believe that she had only just seen the Reverend Mother hours before, urging them to go back to their chambers and lock their doors. Warning them of how unsafe it was to be out so late. Sister Oana could hear Victoria begin to pant and let tears fall from her eyes, covering her mouth she tried avoiding having to look at the corpse any further. Sister Oana agreed that she had seen enough and looked away, holding tightly to her rosary, feeling her bones begin to shake against her will.

One of the older nuns looked over the frightened young women and raised her hands, "We must remain calm. This is no time to lose hope. That is what this evil wants."

The five young women looked at the two older nuns, "Our fellow sister deserves a proper burial. So that she may cross over to the gates of Heaven and watch over us."

* * *

The day hadn't seemed as bright as when it first started. Sister Oana stood with the rest of the coven. Watching as the women lowered the Reverend Mother's casket into the ground. Making sure to sprinkle holy water onto the wood. Sister Oana then felt a sudden breeze come from the mountain top and glanced up to see dark clouds now covering the monastery's grounds. The sun shining everywhere except for the abbey.

At this time the older nun had spoken up, "May you rest in peace, good and faithful servant, sister and friend. We thank God for your life, and we are grateful for the lives of all religious - past, present and to come. This morning the Father of Light called home to heaven our sister."

As the women began to struggle with placing the casket into the deep hovel in the ground, an abrupt and forceful wind blew through the entire abbey. Making some of the women huddle even closer as their wardrobe got caught in the sudden beginnings of a storm.

Sister Victoria's tears only continued and can be heard passed the senior nuns. One of the women holding the rope was knocked a bit from her footing and unintentionally released the rope, making the casket suddenly drop to the bottom of the grave. The wood cracking to show the nun's look of frozen terror, still clutching the silver cross in her slim hands. The nun who had been placing holy water on the casket could then hear the sound of blistering over the wind as the liquid touched the fallen nun's skin. Leaving burn marks.

The young women gasped and shouted, turning their attention away from the grave. Sister Victoria cried out and shut her eyes tightly. Seeing her uneasy state, Sister Oana grabbed the young woman's hand as she held onto her rosary. She shut her own eyes and began to recite another prayer to herself.

" _Almighty God, I ask you to send your angels to be with us in this place and protect us from all assaults of the Evil One. Please forgive any wrong that has been perpetuated in this monastery," she whispered shakily, feeling the wind becoming even more forceful. Opening one eye, Sister Oana could see a dark figure standing at the balcony of the abbey. Watching her with bright yellow eyes. The figure looked very much like one of her own. A nun. But this figure was different. There was nothing joyful about this being. Sister Oana watched as the creature's face curled down into a long sneer with its black lips and red teeth. Blood pouring from its mouth._

 _The young woman gasped and shut her eyes back to finished reciting the prayer, "Please grant those who offend you the grace of conversion. Dispel the powers of darkness that may be in this place and protect us this night, and those who will sleep here in the forthcoming nights. Jesus, I trust in you! Amen!"_

With the final last words, the wind seemed to come to a halt. She could hear the senior nuns attempt to calm down the rest of the women and continue with the funeral. But in that very moment. Sister Oana opened her eyes and noticed the sun shining through the dark clouds above. A sudden warm feeling filling the air. The dark figure was gone.

Her attention shifted to the grounds before the monastery. Following the end of the light and seeing a woman. No longer a nun. Or any woman she had ever seen before for that matter. This woman was the definition of pure beauty. White cloth wrapped around her slim body. Her long light hair ran passed her back while a very familiar rosary followed the cloth that she sported.

Sister Oana could tell this was no ordinary being. This woman had bright white wings attached to her body. Standing there and staring back at her Sister Oana was snapped back to reality when Sister Victoria clutched onto her arm.

"Sister Oana!" She said urgently, "We must go inside. The storm is getting worse."

The young woman furrowed her brows before turning back to see both the light in the sky and the woman gone. The weather now replaced with black clouds while drips of rain began to fall from the sky. She then glanced over to see the hole had been completely covered as the rest of the sisters placed dead flowers and crosses on the Reverend Mother's grave.

"Sisters! We must all go inside and pray," the seniors ordered, moving for the monastery.

The rest of the women rushed back inside while Sister Oana took her time, questioning if what she had seen was real or a hallucination. As no one else seemed to notice in the slightest.

"Sister!" Victoria shouted once more, dust and leaves now flying through the air and hitting them, "Please! We need to return to the monastery and pray!"

The young woman finally blinked and nodded her head. Holding Sister Victoria's hand and following her inside.

.

.

.

There, just before the monastery, stood the lovely young woman. Watching the nuns hastily enter back inside the walls of which she felt a very unholy existence. Her head slowly turning back up to look at the balcony. Narrowing her eyes, the woman tilted her head and took one step closer to the abbey until she disappeared in a separate area of the coven.


	3. Chapter 3: Crystal

**Sorry for the wait my loves! My internet has not been kind to me and neither has school... -_- But! I have finally finished the third chapter! It's amazing how many people have already read this and thank you so much for the follows/favs/reviews! I love them all even if they are questions. I tend to answer questions on the next chapter so I do apologize if I haven't answered yours or commented back!**

 **Mark Adaar: I don't believe so? She is the nun at the beginning of the movie when she sacrifices herself in the abbey. But as for orphans...I am not too sure :? But if you have any other questions or comments don't hesitate to leave them in the review! I'm happy to answer them! Thank again for reviewing and reading my friend!**

 **Sacrecrow: You bet ur ass its about to get intense! You know I'm all about it hahaha Again I'm sorry for the wait fam, here it is! 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sister Oana had been sitting anxiously inside the chapel, where her thoughts were driven to things other than prayer. Sister Victoria was seated beside her, desperately praying in the hopes of driving whatever sort of demonic entity from this place was enough. The rest of the sisters were doing the same. But there were two missing.

The elder nuns.

Sister Oana didn't know what had come over her to somehow manage to sneak away from the rest of the coven. But she found herself wandering the halls in search of her sisters. As she reached the eerily calm corridor. She could hear the voices of two others partaking in a discussion she figured to be of high importance due to the worry in their voices. Sister Oana paused and inched closer to the large cathedral door.

"But we have no knowledge of where it is Sister?"

"The only way of knowing is through that door."

There was a pause that even the young woman could sense the hesitation in the other's voice.

"We cannot allow this entity to escape these walls. Those outside these grounds will be susceptible to the possession this creature has."

 _Possession?_ Sister Oana thought, _were they referring to the nun that she had seen just before entering the chapel? Or…. That wasn't a normal nun was it?_ The young woman's thoughts were then drawn over to the end of the hallway.

There. Just up ahead, stood the same creature as before. Staring at her with bright ember eyes. Its face was relieved of any emotion. Instead the creature stood there with a passive glare, but not breaking any form of contact with the young woman. Sister Oana intuitively clasped onto her rosary, slowly backing away from the entity at the end of the corridor. That was until the demon had begun moving closer to the young nun. The lanterns that aligned the hall had blown out. Leaving the creature in darkness until it appeared within the following light again.

One by one, the lanterns had blown out. It was as if the creature didn't have legs underneath the tunic it wore. It simply slid across the stone floor, inching closer to the now terrified sister. She had been holding her breath the entire time and continued to move back before realizing she had pinned herself on a pillar behind her.

 _Oh no._

Sister Oana's eyes snapped over to see she had forgotten to escape through the side exit. About six feet away. But at that point, the nun was now only two lanterns close to her. She suddenly remembered the words….

 _Possession._

The young woman began to panic and took in shallow quick breathes as she continued to hold onto her rosary. The sight was horrifying. Such a ghastly creature dressed in regular nun attire gliding for her. Sister Oana's vision seemed to become blurry from anxiety that was building up inside of her. Her panting turned into subtle whimpers as she backed away as far as she could onto the stone pillar.

Now there had been only one lantern left, the small light that gave Sister Oana even the slightest bit of clarity in the darkness was all she had. She quickly shut her eyes and bowed her head, fearing of what might happen within the few moments she assumed she had left. She could hear the sound of the fire blow out and could see the light even with her eyes closed completely vanish. The air suddenly getting very cold, she shook intensely, not daring to move.

But nothing happened. The moments dragged on and the anticipation Sister Oana had been feeling was now withering away into what she suspected was false hope. Maybe the creature had gone? Spared her even? The corridor remained dark, that much she knew. But she wasn't about to stay and wait for something to happen. She slowly opened her eyes to see no one else besides her in the hallway. Not even a trace of another presence was felt. Sister Oana's eyes were then drawn to her rosary, which seemed to almost illuminate in the darkness.

She gripped tighter onto the chain and jumped when the sound of the cathedral door opened. Revealing the two elder nuns walk out into the hall.

"Sister? What on earth are you doing here alone? You must go back to the church." One of the elder women stated.

Sister Oana's eyes shifted down the hall, the two women followed her gaze, seeing the frightened look on her face. The other elder turned back to look at her, "Sister, it is time to proceed to the refreshment hall. We must keep up our strength. Then after, we continue our prayers."

The young woman's eyes turned back to see the Sister who had been talking to her. Realization didn't hit until the young nun remembered it was still day. And neither of them had eaten. Not that she had the stomach to do so in the first place. But she reluctantly nodded her head and proceeded down the hall, the two older nuns glancing at one another before following her down to the refectory.

* * *

The meal was bland. Everything made in this monastery had been dried up and lifeless. Even the food. It didn't seem all that terrible when the young Frenchman who would bring it to them, first delivered it in their freezer. That was the job of Sister Oana herself. She always hated it, but only because she was forbidden to speak with the man. The other sisters had told her to not speak with him on several occasions. Not only because he was known to openly flirt with the younger nuns in the convent. But because they were afraid of releasing the evil into a person who was not particularly religious. Creating more of a threat to those outside of these walls.

But each time the food had entered the abbey, it seemed to grow bland and tasteless. Which perfectly described their lifestyle. Day in and day out. When they weren't praying or partaking in the very little food they ate. They feared roaming the halls and looking in mirrors. Afraid of what they may see if they stared long enough.

Sister Oana, before becoming a nun, wasn't much into religion herself. She had never even believed in ghosts or other supernatural beings until one day, as a teenager, she met face to face with her dead grandmother. Someone she loved very much, who she entrusted with everything. Her grandmother taught her everything she needed to know, even if that meant sitting for hours on end listening to her speak of angels and demons. It was all quite amusing to her until she had passed away of natural causes.

And every since that day. She knew that there was such thing as a higher power. Resulting in her taking her vows. She just didn't expect to become apart of something so menacing. Being surrounded by more death than she'd hoped. This wasn't what she expected at all.

"Sister?"

The young woman's eyes glanced to her right, seeing Sister Victoria watching her in confusion. After an otherwise rushed meal, the sisters were ordered to go back into their quarters and lock the door. Every single one had followed the orders of their superiors and retreated to the dormitory.

"You left during prayer in the chapel. Where had you gone to?" She asked her nervously

Sister Oana thought about what to tell her. And whether or not to share the information she had gotten from their superiors. She simply didn't want to make Sister Victoria worry about what she had seen. So, she'd stay quiet for now. As the women were walking for their rooms, a flash of bright lightening struck the roof of the building just outside. Making the nuns jump and scream at the now fiery mess on the roof of the monastery.

"Sisters!" The elder nun exclaimed aloud, "It is time for us to go back to the dormitory and pray! Be sure to lock your doors and shut the windows."

Sister Oana looked around, seeing the rest of the convent eagerly approaching the east side of the abbey. She furrowed her brows as if searching for someone, "Where is sister Ruth?"

"We must go back to our quarters!" Sister Victoria whimpered, tugging on Sister Oana's arm, "The storm is getting worse!"

Sister Oana watched as the rest of the nuns had left, eventually following Sister Victoria back to the east wing.

* * *

The Chapel was surprisingly quiet, despite the occasional thunder and lighting along with rain droplets on the windows and roof of the building. Desperate whispering could be heard at the altar of the church. There, at the foot of Christ's cross, was Sister Ruth, holding onto a bible and praying. Not even stopping for a breath, the woman never ceased. She simply continued to stare at the statue of Jesus Christ and recite her prayers. Her eyes watering and red as if tears had been flowing down her cheeks.

Her shaking was not due to the unusual coldness that lingered in the air. There was such a wicked feeling directly in the pit of her stomach. The only way she was able to even remotely rid of the sensation was through prayer. One that she never stopped reciting.

The storm had indeed gotten worse. It appeared as though the entire grounds of the abbey was victim to the deathly weather.

"Amen…" The woman suddenly realized that her words echoed even more inside the chapel. Hesitantly glancing back behind her, the rest of the nuns had gone. Did she simply lose track of time? How did she not notice her sisters exit the chapel? Or better yet, why hadn't anyone notified her?

The sky was darkening as was the light inside the room. Sister Ruth suddenly froze when she heard the sound of bones cracking. Slowly and very much distinct. Almost as if it had come from behind the cross…

The young nun snapped her head back ahead to see the head on the statue of Jesus had been broken. Like someone smashed it to pieces. Her breathes began to quicken and she scooted away from the cross, fearing the fact that she was now alone in the room. Another noise was heard, except this one sounded like scratching, coming from all areas of the chapel. That was when she heard the doors shutting behind her.

Sister Ruth's eyes widened, and she quickly stood up, running for the doors, "Wait!" she shouted in a heated panic. But she was too late. The doors were too quick, and she slammed her fists against the heavy wood. "Help! Please anyone!" She shouted. But no one came.

The feeling of bile was now very prominent in the back of her throat. At this moment, the windows of the church flung open, crashing so hard against the stone that it shattered the glass into pieces. Sister Ruth covered her face as the wind picked up inside. She squinted and tried to find another way out, but even in the side doors, they had been mysteriously locked. The only lantern that had been lit was now long but blown out.

"Help!" She cried, feeling tears fall down her cheeks, "Please sisters! Help me!"

After a few moments, the noise and wind suddenly came to a halt. As if time stood completely still. Sister Ruth now heard the sound of her own distressed breathing. Shaking, she slowly turned her head to see if the horror was over.

The young woman's blood ran cold at the sight of a grotesque looking nun standing just before the cross. She let out a desperate cry as the tears now took control. She clenched onto her bible and shut her eyes before seeing the creature make its way for her.

Ave María, gratia plena….Dominus tecum…" She began. Pleading for God to watch over and protect her. Benedicta tu in muliéribus….et benedictus fructus ventris tui…"

She could feel another presence inch its way closer to her until it was apparent that there was someone just centimeters away. Sister Ruth shook out of fear, but reluctantly opened her eyes. She stood paralyzed, her eyes now saucers, staring at what was in front of her.

They were like black pools of darkness, glaring at her. The cracked and deathly pale face of whatever was watching her with an unreadable expression gave an even more unearthly feel. The one thing that stood out the most was the bright yet lifeless golden eyes the creature had. It created such an intimidating feature that added to its already horrifying presence.

Sister Ruth was paralyzed, standing and taking one more breath before whispering, "Lesus  
Sancta Maria…"

The creature sneered and quickly snatched the young nun's throat, emitting a small whimper from her lips. Dropping the bible, the nun grappled onto the strong arm of the creature, who raised her above it's head. Tears stung the woman's eyes as she stared at the evil nun. She could then feel the creature start to squeeze her neck even tighter, slowly increasing its strength with every passing second. To a point where the young woman's vision was now becoming blurred due to the lack of oxygen. The last thing she could see was the black and red smile of the creature as it continued to strangle the woman.

Sister Ruth's grasp had eventually loosened, her now relaxed body slightly going even more limp with more pressure the creature was giving. The smile didn't falter on it's face, the creature lowered its head and began opening its mouth.

 _Sssssssshhhhhhink!_

The creature's smile faded as its eyes shifted down to see a crystal blade just beneath its chin. Turning its head to the side to see who was responsible for wielding such a weapon. Just behind him, stood a young woman, with long bright hair and even brighter blue eyes. She had white strips of cloth wrapped around her body as well as a rosary, she was barefoot. One of the most intriguing things about this woman was the large white wings she had attached to her body. Which seemed to shine in bright white light inside the chapel. She stood with a look of anger on her face, holding the long crystal scythe to the demon's throat.

"Release her." The woman ordered with a light feminine yet solid voice.

The demon allowed a sinister smile to appear back on its disgusting face. The woman then heard a loud…

 _CRACK_

The young nun's eyes opened and froze as her neck was now in pieces. Now dropping the nun to the floor in a dead piled mess. The young woman's bright blue eye widened, her lips drawing a fine line as she gripped her weapon harder. The creature now turning slowly to face her, its amusement still plastered on that sickly face. The angel swung her scythe behind her and twisted to land the blade directly in the creature's chest.

Somehow the demon managed to catch the handle of the blade before it could strike and sharply pulled the angel towards them. She swiftly flipped around and jumped back, landing a few feet away, crouched on the ground.

The demon smiled and tilted its head as it held onto her weapon in its hand. The angel slowly rose from the ground, her eyes dangerous as she glowered at the demonic nun. It smiled even wider as it held her scythe until a powerful burning sensation surged through the demon's arm. It quickly dropped the scythe and watched as it disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the angel's hand.

She stared at the demon with indifference, "You are not leaving this place."

The demon's face soon curled down into a frown as it backed away into the darkness of the chapel. Eventually vanishing from sight. The angel snapped her fingers as the lanterns in the church lit up simultaneously. Her bright blue eyes shifting over to the young woman on the ground. Taking a few steps closer and furrowing her brows. Not saying a word. Her eyes then shifted back to the crumbled statue of Christ, instinctively gripping the scythe.

* * *

 **Leave a review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Repulsive

**Hello my loves! So I've finally managed to finish up some major projects, giving me enough time to complete another chapter. Yay! I'm so so so so happy you all are enjoying this story!**

 **Xochitlicue: I'm glad you loved it! I hope you enjoy this one! And thank you so much for your review! 3**

 **Sacrecrow: Hahaha thanks fam! Yeah... Valaks an ass man what can I say. I know you've been waiting patiently so here you go! A bit more Grace and Valak for ya! ;) Thanks for the lovely review as always!**

 **KyloRen'sgirl213: I'm ecstatic you love it so far! And I am happy to present to you some more! Thank you for your review! I always love seeing how you all are enjoying it!**

 **And again as a reminder! Don't ever be shy to comment or review! I'll always post them in the next chapter so you know I've seen it! Thank you again guys seriously. You rock!**

 **Okay... I'll stop now. Here's your story XD**

* * *

The night came quickly, it always seemed to in the abbey. But while some of the younger nuns managed to catch some shut eye. Sister Oana had been sitting anxiously on her bed, staring out into the night sky, clutching onto her rosary. The sky was so beautiful. Nothing like the monastery. The stars shined brightly over them as the moon glowed so lively that it seemed to shine on the young nun herself. It never shined this bright. She wondered if the woman she'd seen before. The angel she prayed for. Was the reason for such a peaceful night... For now, at least.

"Watch over us." She whispered to herself, leaning down on the bed and forcing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

The halls were silent. Not even the sound of animals or insects that often wandered through the night were heard.

But there was one thing.

Grace walked toward the lower level of the castle. Her crystal eyes scanned the area as she trucked along with caution. She stopped when she entered a narrow corridor that led toward an old door. She appeared directly in front of it to read it. The words were in Latin, but Grace could decipher them easily and once she did she scowled.

' _God Ends Here.'_

Grace then heard the whispers once more. The voices of the dead she's heard since she had gotten here. Almost cluttering her mind. The only source of light was the dim flame of the lanterns. And yet, gave off such a cold feeling.

" _But whatever I am now… It is all because God poured out his special favor on me…"_

Grace's eyes narrowed, listening to the voices become louder and louder as they spoke.

" _And not without results. For I have worked harder than any of the other apostles…"_

Her head turned slightly to look behind her, the whispers now filling the entire hallway. She then saw something move on the ground. Stepping closer, she could finally make out what it was. An old haggard nun creeping slowly on the ground for her, continued to whisper. It had no limbs except for one gray rotted arm and was moving at a quick pace despite its handicap. Grace stared at the form with indifference, only watching it as it is struggled against the dust ridden floor.

" _Yet it was not I but God…"_ The figure finally stopped just before the angel. It's face now placed down for the stone. Lying on the ground silent, it's heavy breathing now noticeable. It's tattered clothing stained with blood.

Suddenly the creature clutched onto Grace's ankle, it's head cracking up while blood poured through it's mouth, _"Who was working through me by his Grace."_

Grace sneered and gripped her scythe, slicing the arm of the decomposing body lying before her. But when she did, the arm had suddenly turned into something else.

A black snake.

Disgusted, her attention turned back to see the body now disappearing. As if turning to ash, but instead, the flesh and bone had turned into multiple black snakes that slithered away into the shadows. Grace glanced down and reached for the reptile, forcefully grabbing its head and bringing it up to her face.

The snake struggled and hissed in her smooth pale hands, "How cowardly. For a creature like you to hide behind such illusions."

She squeezed harder, making the snake squirm even more in her grasp. The black scales now turning bright white. Like veins that scattered across it's body. The hissing turned to mild whimpers as the snake was now completely white. Grace then released the reptile once it had relaxed in her hand. Slowly slithering up her arm, she stared as its face was now inches away from hers. Her other hand reached up to gently pet it, "I am sorry."

That's when she once again held onto the snake's head, bringing it closer to her lips. Kissing the scales atop of its head, the snake bowed and shut its eyes. Showing an intensely bright white light come from the center of its body. Grace watched as the snake now began to burn and turn to white ash. Blowing in the sudden wind that flew through the corridor.

Once the animal had completely vanished, she could feel a presence behind her.

"You do not speak unless through those you create. Why?" Turning her body, she finally met those bright ember eyes. The demon observed her, almost attempting to deduce something it had not seen before. She gazed at it, "I can hear you regardless. But there is no reason for you to continue to stay silent."

The demonic nun remained still, eventually smiling. Grace felt the ground shake, her eyes falling to the floor and then the walls, seeing the stone somehow seem to get smaller and smaller. She frowned as she glanced back at the demon, clearly annoyed that it refused to cooperate. The sound of brick and stone sliding together as the walls began close in even faster.

Sighing, Grace continued to stare at the demon. Taking a step back and lifting her scythe, turning it so it was now horizontal in her hands. The nun then tilted its head, watching as the top and bottom of the weapon touched the stone. An unexpected flash of light blinded the demon for a few moments, shaking its head it looked back down at the angel to the that the hallway was back to the way it had always been.

Grace lowered her weapon, "Speak."

* * *

Sister Oana was shaken awake by a force strong enough to move her bed. She gasped and sat up, it was still night, but the moon was now covered by dark black clouds. Her eyes frantically skimmed the room. She froze when she noticed a sickly pale figure hiding in the shadows. It almost looked like a naked woman. The young nun began to breath and panic, she squeezed her hands until realizing her rosary was no longer within her reach.

She shot up and quickly looked around. Stopping when she heard the rattling sound of familiar metal beads coming from across the room. Sister Oana's eyes widened in terror when she realized the figure in the dark lifted its grotesquely long arm, and just before her. In its cold corpse like hand.

Was her rosary.

* * *

Grace was growing impatient. She had given the demon the opportunity to speak up. But still it refused. She rolled her eyes and swung her blade impressively around her shoulder, wielding it as if ready to attack.

"Such repulsive things should be cast away forever." She spoke. About ready to strike.

The demonic nun suddenly smiled, "Repulsive?"

Grace paused, shocked at the fact that the voice she had expected to belong to a woman. Was actually the sound of a man.

The demon took one step closer, "You find me repulsive?"

She didn't move, her blade still between them. But it did not faze the creature. Grace stood both confused and surprised as she watched the nun slowly change into something…someone else. The long bird like nose that took over the nun's face became smaller and more defined. The hallowed cheeks filled in a bit more to give off a youthful look. Its tunic shifting into a long black robe as hair began to show from beneath its cap.

Grace then faltered in her stance and took a few extra steps back. Seeing a now young man with jet black hair along with black collared clothing under his robe come closer. He was incredibly beautiful. Looking almost similar to her brothers in heaven. But this man. This man had the aura of evil. Dark devious eyes and a sinister smile to match. His long hand pressed up against the stone over Grace as he leaned in closer to her face.

"Am I repulsive now?"

* * *

 **I know... damn me for this cliffhanger. But don't worry! I won't take as long as I did for this one!**

 **...:D...Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Raise Cain

**Hello my lovelies! Oh my goodness it's been a minute. And for that I sincerely apologize... I seriously am so sorry for leaving you all in the dark for this long but I will admit it has been a crazy few months. Is that how long I've been gone for? Oh well. Anywho I just wanna say that I'm so thankful to all of you who have been following this story and leaving reviews! I read each one as soon as I get a notification and it's so damn exciting!**

 **Sacrecrow: I know you want more, and I promise I will deliver much more, but here is my little Christmas gift to you right now;)**

 **Mew: Thank you for leaving a comment! And yes, for some reason A LOT of people prefer Valak in his nun appearance...very interesting. But don't worry! His nun persona will make an appearance a few more times:)**

 **Guest: I'm sorry I took so long! I promise I won't go MIA again. I am proud to say that I am a college graduate as of one week ago;) So more time for stories... and work of course. Real life...gross. But anyways I'm so happy you enjoyed my story!**

 **Ella Mella: Lol...Demons are sneaky fuckers aren't they? ;) You're going to realize Valak can be one manipulating fuck boi soon enoughXD**

 **Shadowsteed: Thank you so much! I never get tired of hearing that people are enjoying it! It makes me so happy! Please enjoy some more!**

 **Alright everyone. Enough chatting and back to your regularly scheduled program. Happy Holidays!;)**

* * *

"So you do speak," Grace replied, keeping a firm hand on her scythe. Ready for whatever the demon would try.

He smirked, "You're ignoring my question," raising a finger with a smug look on his face. Soon seeing confliction in her own.

"What you've done is repulsive enough. I can see through your façade. Nothing is truly beautiful unless it lives within the rules guided by heaven. God would never commit such atrocious acts."

"Oh but he already has," Valak sneered, his dark form now standing inches away and towering over her. "You have no idea what _your_ God has done. And believe me angel, it's much worse than what it is I've committed."

Grace's hands began to shake, not wanting to believe a word the demon was saying. She had been warned by her brother's that demons had a peculiar way with words. Valak noticed her hesitance and watched her curiously, "You're not like them." He spoke quietly yet stern enough for his lower voice to vibrate through the hushed halls.

Her bright eyes flickered up to his.

"You have doubt."

Grace began to slowly lower her weapon, her eyes drifting off to the side in thought of what he was explaining to possibly be truth. But as fast as the thought came, Grace went back to her harsh and indifferent demeanor. Whipping her scythe so the blade was now resting on Valak's throat. She could see the crimson liquid drip from his skin onto the flawless crystal edge.

He smirked raising his hands defensively, "And just when we were starting to bond."

"You're wrong."

"Am I wrong? Or is it only you who thinks differently than your brothers and sisters up there fighting for a farce higher purpose?"

"We all believe that there is a vast difference from heaven and hell. Your own ruler disobeyed God. Therefore, creating a world in which creatures like you prey on God's children. His angels are meant to remain divine and faithful. To stay true in protecting those who are threatened by the ones willing to take their purities away from them."

His amused smirk soon curled down into a frown, "Angels are far from divine child. Why is it that you are able beckon a demon and they are right by your side? Summon an angel. And they will only act upon it if it is God's will?"

"God has a mission and with every mission carries a purpose."

"What purpose is that? To send creatures like you to smite the 'evil' that he himself created? Now why would he send something as precious as you to do his dirty bidding? Knowingly putting you at risk."

"Because I've devoted my own purpose for the salvation of those beings he created. To rid the world of sin."

He chuckled, "You are too naïve for your own good. Almost makes me pity you."

She frowned, "What would you know of pity? Demons only act on selfish instincts."

It was then he mirrored her frown, "Demons are capable of much more than you think."

She remained unfazed, keeping her stance with her weapon at hand. He walked closer to her, his bright yellow eyes scanning every inch of her face. She truly was the essence of innocence.

"If your God had ordered you to carry out violent acts on his children. Would you still follow his orders like the loyal dog you are?"

Grace gritted her teeth, "I am no dog."

"So your not here to fetch the blood of Christ hidden beneath these walls?"

Grace froze, he must have known that's what she was here for. And now he was simply attempting to distract her from completing her mission. Blocking her from entering the one door that led to his demise. But she was smarter than that. Much smarter than he most likely assumed.

"Attempting to distract me won't get you very far."

He smirked and slowly nodded, glancing down to look at her fluffy bright wings, "Is that right?" His smooth pale hand reached up to gently graze the white feathers.

Grace flinched a bit, but glowered at him, "Yes. It is insulting to think that changing your appearance would do such a thing."

Valak chuckled as he slowly released her feathers, staring deeply in her eyes, "I know exactly what it is you crave angel."

She blinked, unsure of what he meant.

"You crave what humans have. What they feel. Don't you?" He asked with a smug look on his face

Grace stood still, lifting her head, "Why would I crave something I have no need for?"

His eyes examined her, as if he deciphered something she didn't. Smiling he quirked his head, a bit of his smooth black hair falling to the side, "You and I both know it to be true. I felt it as soon as you stepped on these grounds. While your siblings up there may have empathy for the lives down here. You have sympathy. And want. Which is very naughty for a creature like you is it not?"

Grace rolled her eyes and ripped her blade away from his neck, slicing a bit more of the flesh on his skin, "Do not mock me. Nor act as if you understand what it is I want."

He could see a slight blush on her face and despite the minor wound on his throat and blood dripping from it, he grinned.

"So, you do want something."

* * *

Sister Oana couldn't seem to move her body. The fright nearly paralyzing her as she began to shake. She strained her eyes, hoping what she was seeing was a simple illusion. But the more she sat there, the louder the sound became more prominent. The creature's bones cracking with each movement. The sickly wide smile and tiny red eyes was now visible in the moonlight as it slugged across the room toward Sister Oana.

It was a horrifying sight. The creature moving in the most unusual way straight for her, it's neck twitching. Her rosary still tightly clenched in its fist. The sound of it's bare feet hitting the stone one foot after another until it was now standing just a few feet away from the young nun.

Sister Oana stared at the creature, frozen, her eyes falling to her rosary as the creature steadily raised its hand as if handing the piece of jewelry to her. She waited a few moments before furrowing her brows and seeing that the creature wasn't moving. It kept its hand held up, handing her the rosary.

It hadn't moved, not even an inch. Not even breathing. It just stared at her with bright beady little eyes. Slowly, Oana reluctantly reached up, her hand still shaking as it reached over to grab her most precious possession. Her fingertips grazed the metal in the creature's hand and began to pull it toward her.

* * *

Grace mentally slapped herself for revealing him the answer. A trick, that she easily fell for.

His husk chuckling ripped her from her thoughts, "If you want. I can give you what you need," Those devilish eyes glowed even brighter as they pierced through the dark corridor

Grace blushed even more but gave a look of disgust and swung her scythe at him once more. He quickly dodged the blade, trying his best not to have it touch him. Knowing what would happen if it did. The scythe cracked the stone wall behind him. Valak's attention quickly returned to the furious angel before him.

Her eyes shifted to the door, seeing as he was no longer blocking it. She glanced back at him and twisted the blade in her hand before slamming it on the ground and dragging it in front of her. A bright blinding light coming from the opening.

Valak lowered his head as he watched her. Picking up the blade and resting it on her shoulder after giving him a look and turning to head for the door. He lowered his head and emitted a low growl as he watched the young angel inch closer to the opening. Grace waved her hand, ordering the door to open with a brute force before suddenly feeling an intense vibration shake her whole body.

Her brows furrowed until she heard a loud shriek come from above.

 _Oana,_ she thought suddenly

Grace immediately turned before nearly colliding into the demon once more. Instantly clutching onto to her wrists before she could attack, Valak shoved the angel roughly into the stone wall and pinning her inches above him so that her scythe was now choking her.

Grace stared down at him, holding onto her own weapon that was being used against her. And with one firm flick, Grace witnessed as the door slammed shut. Valak's eyes began to glow as he watched her, lowering her body so that she was once again directly in front of his face.

"It's me or that waste of human flesh," Valak began to grin, "choose wisely."

* * *

 **Fuuuuuuuuuuuu another cliffer? Jk. I swear I'll be back very soon. o,o Leave a review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Upper Hand

**Hello my little demons! I'm baaaaaccckkkk, and present to you another chapter. I'll be updating again, but first I have to update Desolation and Adaptation before then!**

 **thehoundsluver: Haha you can read this chapter as many times as you like ;) Enjoy!**

 **NightKingLuver99: I would never abandon my stores. Just a few bumps in the road that prevent me from getting to it here and there... lol don't be crushed:)**

 **Pokmon: Trust me. You wouldn't want Valak on your team. XD He's not exactly FAIR**

 **Sacrecrow: Hahahaha oh but cliff hangers are the best! jk. I know, I just know if I keep writing then I wouldn't stop until I had YET ANOTHER cliff hanger XD Also, yes, although Valak will hide it behind humor on most occasions. Even demons can have conflicting thoughts. Oh and yes, he's very conceited. Thank you for the review man! Love em!**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really do motivate me and make me happy to see you guys are enjoying the story! Let me know if you'd like to see anything in particular within the upcoming chapters. I might just put something in! ;)**

* * *

Grace clung onto her own scythe that was now pinned against her throat. Valak's hands clasping onto her own, trying his best to avoid even touching the staff. Surprisingly enough, his hands were soft and warm. Not cold and rough like she would have thought. But then again, it was all a façade anyway. Grace shook her head and snapped out of it, glancing down and seeing an opening just past his waist, where it was wide open and unguarded. Grace's eyes shot up to his bright ember orbs, noticing his cocky smirk as he continued to choke her. She relaxed her body as a soft, yet mischievous smirk suddenly curled across her features.

Valak quirked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in confusion before realizing why she had that look on her face. She was too quick when her foot swiftly rammed into his groin with such a force that knocked whatever breath he seemed to have out. Making him take a few steps back and releasing his hold on the light slim angel. He grabbed his abdomen and hunched over, growling in aggravation at the sudden impact, not that it hurt, but at the inconvenience of it. She was light as a feather, how the hell could she have given him a blow that hard?

Slowly raising his head, Valak's eyes moved to where the angel had previously been. Only to realize that she was nowhere to be found. And against his better judgment, a large grin appeared on his face.

"You little sneak."

* * *

Sister Oana's screams echoed throughout the halls of the Abbey, the creatures grip was getting much tighter with each pull she tried to release herself from. The metal beads now imprinting themselves into the skin of the young nun's hand. But the pain was dismissed due to the terror that was pulsing through her body. Her free hand desperately tried to scratch and pull away the hand trapped by the grotesque monster's grasp.

"Mmmmmmeeeaaaatttt…." The creature slowly gargled, "Flllleeeeessshhhhhh."

Then. The creature began to pull the nun closer to it.

"No!" She screeched, "Please! Help me sisters! Sister Victoria!"

More tears began to fall down the young woman's cheek as she frantically squirmed and pulled away. But the creature was too strong despite its long and scrawny body. She watched as the creature's mouth began opening even larger, it's skin beginning to tear at the corners of its mouth, making an awful ripping, slushing sounds as it did. Sister Oana cringed and quickly looked away, but couldn't keep herself from hearing the sounds. The grunting and hallow snickering vibrating inside the room.

Oana began slipping against the floor with her bare feet, dragging her body closer to the beast. The creature leaned over as an incredibly long tongue slithered out of its mouth and made its way toward the nun's hand. Again, the young woman cringed and winced when she felt the slimy feeling against her skin and slowly creep across her arm.

The creature's white eyes rested lifelessly as it's head crept closer and closer, until the nun could smell the revolting odor coming from its mouth. Like its inside rested thousands of rotting corpses. Early making Oana gag at just a sniff of it. But her eyes widened when she saw a giant hole of a mouth coming for her. She began screaming again and instantly shut her eyes and raised a hand to guard her face.

Shaking, Oana prepared herself for what was coming next. Reciting a small silent prayer to herself.

.

.

.

"Ave Maria….."

.

.

.

"Gratia plena…."

.

.

.

"Dominus tecum…"

.

.

.

.

Suddenly a loud slash mixed with a meaty sound hitting the stone ground, along with a bright white light that Oana could see even with her eyes closed. She then felt the pressure of her arm released and finally opened her eyes to see a beautiful young woman with long light hair and a body wrapped in bright white satin cloth, holding a large pearl scythe. Oana couldn't help herself from staring at the gorgeous large wings attached to her back.

"An angel of God…" The young nun muttered in disbelief

The angel was staring at the ground, but Oana couldn't keep her eyes from staring at the lovely woman. She had a shine come off her body, and while her face was flawless, there was pure fire in her eyes as she glowered at the now dead corpse lying on the ground.

Slowly, her eyes moved up toward the nun until they were both now staring at one another in silence. They then both heard quick footsteps coming from just outside. Grace glanced back at the nun and slowly bowed her head before another bright light blinded the room, leaving Oana to cover her eyes, wind blowing and a swift _woooshhhh_ sound came through.

When she opened her eyes, there was no trace of any corpse, no blood and no angel. Oana glanced down to see the beads in her hand slightly glowing. She then heard fast paced footsteps coming from just outside the door. Bursting in the room, the rest of the nuns had rushed inside, wondering what the noise had been and asking Sister Oana what had happened.

Sister Victoria hurried to Oana's side, seeing her clearly in shock, "Sister Oana, are you alright?"

Oana blinked, her eyes finally leaving the spot where she had last seen one of God's most powerful creations, once meeting the gaze of the second young nun, she gave a soft smile and relieved wince, "An Angel….. I saw an angel."

* * *

 **Valak says leave a review or he'll see you tonight.**

 **Jk Hope you enjoyed tho! Let me know what you think and maybe what you'd want to see for future chapters!**


End file.
